Living in the Future
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Sequel to my other story, memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to my story memories, you should read that or you might get confused. Also this story is very similar** **to my other story Running Away. (Which has been deleted to be transformed into this.)**

**Sydney's P.O.V:**

Adrian and I reached the airport. Adrian was actually disappointed when Abe had ordered business class tickets.

"Why didn't he get first class, Sage?" Adrian whined.

"Adrian, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, we're running away remember? He was thinking logically." I explained it to him, like I was explaining it to a child.

"At least Hopper understands me," he replied sulkily. "Or is he taking after his 'logical' mother and 'logical' gangster friend?"

I glared at him. "Me, it would be a disaster if he took after you."

"That's a relief," he answered.

I looked at him, that wasn't the answer I had been expecting. I raised my eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"Well, I did put him in your suitcase." He shrugged still smirking.

I didn't reply. I reached back in the car that Abe had left us in and grabbed my suitcase.

"Sage, are you really going to pull out your whole suitcase to find a little dragon?"

I ignored him.

"Sage, he's asleep. If you wake him up he'll scream and I don't know what you have in your suitcase, but I don't have any food for him."

I groaned and zipped up my suitcase. "To pay for your little... trick, I get to sit beside the window." I waited until this sunk in and I got out of the car.

"Wait, Sydney!" He got out of the car after me. "I'm sorry! Please! Sydney!" He complained.

"Looks like your spirit bond is rubbing off on me Ivashkov," I smiled.

"I liked the non-dead Sage better." He huffed.

"You want me to deny our love for each other and to go back to Palm Springs? To tell you I hate you and that you are a crazy, disgusting, blood-thirsty vampire?" I teased.

He scowled. "No, I think I'll still with bad girl Sage, if that's alright with you."

He grabbed my waist and I kissed him. I knew then, I was not going to regret this, no way.

Adrian and I caught our flight to Italy after going through security and the airport terminals. We weren't staying for long though. Abe just decided that we should go for a week until we decided to go elsewhere, since I wanted to go so badly. Which I thought was sweet for a tough, scary, gangster like Abe. It would take about 13 hours, which was going to be very long for Adrian and boring for the both of us, included Hopper – I hope they serve pie.

I rested my head on Adrian's shoulder. This was better than staying at Amberwood with Zoe and our only contact being a spirit dream and when it was his and Jill's feeding times, well... I would have had to been forgiven by the Alchemists' first.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian asked.

"How glad I am that we aren't staying and putting our lives in danger," I said.

"Hmm... Me too," Adrian replied. We had compromised – I would give him the seat near the window if he would go out of his way to try and blend in with the humans.

"It's a long ride Sage, you should rest." Adrian whispered in my ear. Until he said it, I hadn't realised how tired I'd been.

"You too," I mumbled and just before I dozed off on his shoulder, I heard him sigh contentedly.

After the Flight...

The first thing Adrian and I did when we arrived in Italy was catch a taxi. Even though we had caught a few hours of sleep on the plane we were still exhausted. My neck was sore and Adrian claimed his back was killing him.

We arrived outside a random hotel. I thanked and paid the taxi driver, while Adrian gathered up our belongings. We walked into the hotel. I went up to the receptionist while Adrian hung back and tried not to be noticed by the lady receptionist, who was sure to flirt with him and hiss at me. I gathered our keycard for our hotel room; number 217.

When we arrived at our room Adrian dropped the bags inside the door and ran over to the bed that awaited him. But instead of doing the normal thing that a tired person would do, like falling on the bed, he stood up and started to jump on the bed like a little kid. I rolled my eyes at him. He was probably jet lagged and slap happy.

I walked over I dropped on the bed while he bounced me up and down. He stopped suddenly. "Sleep?" he asked pulled his face near mine. He leaned closed acting like he was about to kiss me, but instead in shouted. "Boo!" It was official, he was wired.

"Sleep Adrian and I'll let you pick the car out tomorrow," I mumbled.

"Blah, blah," he muttered and fell asleep as soon as his perfectly messy styled hair hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Sydney's P.O.V: **

The next day Adrian and I woke up. I stretched and yawned, I was still feeling a little tired but mostly well rested. "Adrian," I shook him awake. "Adrian, time to get up," he groaned and rolled over. It was time to pull out the big guns. "Adrian Ivashkov, if you don't get up I'll throw all your hair gel in the bin."

He shot up out of the bed. "No!" He yelled. "Don't you dare Sage!" I rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"You know sometimes I think you love that hair gel more than you love me." I grumbled.

"Naw, hair gel doesn't last, but you – you will be here forever, I'll make sure of it." He beamed at me. Morning breath or not, I kissed him.

An hour later we got dressed and made our way down to a car dealership. "Hmm... what will I pick," Adrian contemplated. I hoped against hope that he would pick a decent car, he glanced at a flashy convertible BMW. I internally groaned. "Do you happen to have any Mustangs?" I snapped out of my reverie. Keep going Adrian, I urged him in my head, pick a decent car. He looked at me funnily. Then I remembered he could see my aura. "I think I'll take this one, my girlfriend will kill me if I don't." Adrian told the salesman, who laughed.

A few hours later we had purchased the Mustang which was the exact replicate of Adrian's Car back at Palm Spring's. When we got into the hotel Hopper must have heard us because he started screaming. Adrian and I looked at each other. "Pies," we chorused. I turned Hopper to his rock form and slipped him in my pocket. Adrian grabbed the keys to the Mustang and we went to find the nearest place that sold pies.

After an hour of driving around, we found a small café that seemed so cute. We walked inside and ordered a random pie for Hopper and a coffee for me. When the waitress returned to our table with the pie, I thanked her. When she was out of sight, I turned Hopper back into his dragon form. A small squeal emitted from him when he saw the pie and he drove into it – literally. Adrian and I laughed. "Looks like our little love child is enjoying himself," Adrian laughed.

When we got back to the hotel, the receptionist called me over. "Are you Sydney Sage?" She asked me.

"I am," I replied. "Why?"

"There is someone in your room for you." She answered. I was shocked how could someone have tracked us down so quick? We had been so careful besides the not changing our name thing. I mentally slapped myself; we should have changed our names!

"Did they leave a name?" I asked nervously.

"No, but she did say to tell you 'coffee run' she said you'd understand." And I did thank goodness. I walked over to Adrian.

"Adrian, Jackie Terwillinger is in our run – I think." I whispered to him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I don't know." I answered.

We went up the stairs to our room, Adrian opened the door carefully. Hopper hadn't started screaming yet, so I took that as a good sign. "Ms. Terwillinger?" I called out quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jackie child?" I heard her reply as she walked out from the balcony. "Lovely view isn't it?" She sighed.

"What are you doing here Jackie?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"To tell you not to linger around here anymore than necessary, the Alchemists have discovered you missing and with Adrian nowhere to be seen, it's only time before they put two and two together to make four." She sighed.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here," I said cautiously. "You could have called us if that was all."

"Always straight to the point Ms. Melbourne," she mused. "I came to give you these." She handed me a bag of amulets. "Wear these, each one lasts a week as soon as it's put on. I can't confirm that you won't get caught but I can be as sure as hell that it won't make it easy for them. I also came to tell you I've officially retired, so if you are ever in trouble," she handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. "Just come here and you'll find me." She saw the confused look on my face. "It's where my coven takes residence." She explained. "Well that's all." She swept out of the door. Just before she closed the door, she stuck her head back in, "Good luck, Sydney." And with that she disappeared. We stood in silence for a few moments.

"C'mon," I said to Adrian. "We have to leave straight away." I took his hand. "We can ask for the nearest dock and leave on a ferry to somewhere." He just nodded and helped me pack.

We got off the ferry; we'd caught some sleep on it at least. I was starving though; Adrian didn't want to eat since he felt a little 'queasy' but he didn't get sick, he just fell asleep while I fed Hopper...

Adrian was stumbling all over the place; if I wasn't doing the same thing I would have thought he was drunk... Maybe I should check all the same.

"Adrian, stop exaggerating your stumbling and load my bag and Hopper into the car. And give me those keys! I'm driving Ivashkinator number 2."

He positioned his arm into a throwing position.

"Adrian if you throw the keys and I don't catch them, we may never find them." I said, my voice raised.

"Ruin all my fun..." he mumbled.

He handed me the keys and got into the car. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

*The next day.*

"Adrian, get up!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Where's the fire, Sage?" He grumbled.

"Shut-up and get up! You promised that we'd get up early and move on so that the Alchemists wouldn't have a chance to trace our movements."

"Fine, fine, lemme do my hair first." He sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes, and threw off the covers. I raised my eyebrows.

"You are kidding me. You slept in your clothes last night?"

"I was too tired to change, and if there really was a fire everyone would laugh at my Spongebob PJ's."

"Adrian, you don't own Spongebob Pyjama's..."

"And you would know how?"

"I packed your suitcase for you, because you conveniently had 'an artistic moment' when I asked you to."

"Hey! I packed all my hair products." He protested.

"No, you packed half of your hair products."

"I still did something – and Hopper appreciated the painting."

"Hopper hated the painting – if you didn't realise that when he ripped his claws through it."

"That was an accident and you know it."

"Was it really? Why don't you ask him?"

"Sage you're supposed to be the smart one, Hopper cannot speak English." He rolled his eyes.

"Adrian honey, do your hair and put on a black tux so you'll look perfect for your funeral."

"Blah, blah, you're all bark and no bite Sage."

"I'm a witch and an Alchemist, I'm sure I can do much worse than bite. Now go!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

And with that he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom while I sneaked out for some coffee...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but school = homework, homework = headaches, headaches = sleep, sleep = no computer, but now I have a break for a week haha**

**Adrian's P.O.V: **

I heard the door close, so soft that if I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. I smiled to myself, Sydney had gone for coffee. I then frowned to myself. What if something happened? I wasn't at the receiving end of the bond so I wouldn't know if anything happened whereas Sydney would.

With that in mind I decided against going for a shower and styling my hair, I switched my shirt for a fresh one but kept on my crumpled jeans.

I ran to the door and closed it behind me in a rush. Then a squeaking noise came from behind the door. Oh God no... I'd forgotten Hopper. Crap. And I'd already closed the door... and Sydney had the key card presumably.

"Wait there little love child and I'll buy you lots and lots of pies to make it up to you." I whispered to him, praying that he'd stay quiet and undiscovered, or we were going to be in deep shit because Sydney still didn't like compulsion...

So I tore myself away and prayed to God, not that I'm a religious person but you know, I hang out with Sydney, I have a bond with her (even if I'm not on the receiving end), she rubs off on me. Well that sounded wrong... Hey! Shouldn't she be able to sense my panic? Or is she as good as blocking me through the bond as she is in the physical world... hmm... that's one to ponder...

I reached the reception desk in a hurry and asked the receptionist if he had seen Sydney, only I said Sage by an accident and he gave me a queer look... needless to say compulsion was the only way. "

We do not tell Sage about this Hopper, got it?" And then I remembered that Hopper wasn't with me. Great now I look crazy to strangers as well as people who know me.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" A young lady came up to me. At first I thought she was just being nice and all, maybe had some physic powers thrown in but one glance at her lust filled face. I was good.

"No, I'm good thanks." Let's just say that my American Accent did not help at all.

"Really?" She came a little closer, how that was possible was unknown to me and I felt a little disgusted. But it just reminded me of how much I had changed. Before Sydney, I would definitely accept what this girl was offering but now, now I wouldn't, I had Sydney and I planned to have her for the rest of my life. As I thought that my mind flashed back at the image of the black box with the velvet lining in my secret place. Sage didn't do all the packing.

"I have a girlfriend." I said prising her gently off me. "But do you know what the nearest place that sells coffee is?"

She scowled at me and walked off, leaving me with a mouthful of hair, rude.

So I continued to walk aimlessly around the streets, before seeing a nice looking elderly lady.

"Umm... hi?" I said, standing a safe distance away, you know just in case she wasn't really a nice old lady.

"Hi." She smiled. Why did her smile seem so familiar?

"Do you where the nearest place that sells coffee?" I asked taking one teensy step closer.

"I do, I was just going to go there myself actually." She grinned. Okay since when do old ladies have perfect, white teeth. "I'll take you there, if you'd like." I was good with it unless this old lady was trying to seduce me or something... it wouldn't be the first time. But none the less I followed her.

We reached the coffee shop. No that was seriously its name. The Coffee Shop in luminous writing. I walked in, leading the way for the nice old lady that, even though had chatted to me all the way here, I still didn't know her name.

She sat in a random booth, and I spotting Sydney, said that I'd take the order. I walked up and tapped Sydney on the shoulder. Bad idea. She turned down in a flash and spilt her coffee on the floor, kneeing me right where it hurts. The one time I regret bringing her to Wolfe's.

"Nice to see you too honey." I wheezed. Her eyes popped and her cheek flushed.

"O my God! Are you okay!" She squeaked, kneeling down beside me.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain, celery stick." I joked in an attempt to ignore the pain and make her smile. It almost worked.

"We need ice." She whispered.

"Yes, yes we do." I panted back.

"Are you insane!" The old lady rushed up to us, pushing Sydney aside. "Adrian! Adrian honey, are you okay?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I never told her that.

"Umm..."

"Adrian, I have the ice!" Sydney helped me up, but I continued to glare at the lady. Sage gave me a quick peck on the lips before rushing off to find pie. The lady looked completely disgusted at this. Well, it was safe to say that she was against PDA.

"I won't ask you again, how do you know me." I growled, using a tiny bit of compulsion on her.4

"Don't use compulsion on me, it's very rude." She said innocently. She knew about us?

"Who the hell are you?" I said taken aback.

And that was how the trouble started.

**A/N: Took me forever to write this chapter, I had a little bit of writer's block... sorry :l **

**Okay, so who do you think the mystery woman is? Wildest guesses are welcome :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: To reveal who the old lady is **

**Adrian's P.O.V**

"Who the hell are you lady?" I snapped. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't snap at the elderly but this lady was really getting on my nerves. How dare she turn her nose up at Sydney whether that was because of the PDA, the fact that she was human or because she's attacked me was unknown but the point is she was disgusted by her, and that was the greatest offence! Second she knew about us and could tell if I began to use compulsion.

"You don't know me Adrian?" She asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Last time I checked I didn't know any old ladies who stalked me." I retorted. She was really getting on my nerves now.

"Adrian, I can't believe you don't know me." The light in her eyes flashing with amusement.

"Look, I don't have any time to play games, you either tell me or you don't – simply as." I snapped angrily.

"I'm your mother Adrian." She flashed me a grin. Sydney gave me a confused look.

"Isn't your mother in prison?" She whispered to my out of the side of her mouth. I gave her a little nod of my head.

"If you are my mother, why do you look like you've aged forty years? And how did you get out of prison?" I asked indignantly.

"Adrian," she sighed. "Haven't I taught you anything?" She shook her head in a motion of hopelessness, but she kind of ruined it with the small smile on her face. "The aging is my disguise - make-up is very useful sometimes you know. And how I escaped is completely irrelevant. Next question."

"What are you doing here?" Sydney intervened.

"I don't remember giving you permission to ask me questions." My mother sneered. Of course my mother was hopelessly overprotective of me, especially after Rose, and Sydney being human does not improve the situation since my mother was amongst those who thought it was a taboo.

"Mom, be nice." I warned. "And I'd also like to know the answer of that question."

"Of course you do, you always went for the troublesome ones, the ones you simply couldn't have because you like a challenge. Well, what makes this one so special? Besides the fact she's human and you want to defy and irritate you father." She sighed.

"That's not true, well... most of it isn't!" Sydney cried, defending my honour.

"Thanks Sage but I think I can handle this one." I said squeezing her hand gently and reassuring her by means of the bond. She gave me a weak smile in return. Wonderful, two of the three women in my life hated each other.

"I'd still like to know the answer to Sydney's question though." I told her.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what's so special about the human."

"The human has a name." I said frostily.

"Fine, what is so special about Sydney." She said it like it was poison and I was about to protest when Sydney tapped me and shook her head gently.

"The difference is, mother, that Sydney truly loves me back." I sent more lovey dovey thoughts to Sydney through the bond and she had a hard time stopping herself from giggling.

"What if it's your money she loves?" My mother really had no shame.

"Oh yeah, she totally paid for almost everything for me and then went on the run with me while we use her money, but you know, I'm sure that it's my money she's really after." I said sarcastically. My mother just glared.

"On the run?" Now it was my mother who wore the surprised look on her face and I the satisfied one.

"Your turn," I said.

"Adrian, what do you mean on the run?" She said glaring at the both of us.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are doing here." I was really pleased with myself.

"Adrian, I am your mother and I demand to know." She said dangerously.

"Nope," I was the annoying child once again. I missed that... no I didn't actually. I glanced over at Sydney and she was trying to smother her laughter.

"Fine," she huffed. "I wanted to see my baby again, is that good enough? Now, why are you on the run?"

"Sorry mummy darling, it's classified information." I said giving her my best dazzling smile. I grabbed Sydney's hand and pulled her out the booth towards the door.

"Adrian!" And then as usual luck wasn't on my side. The lighting caught Sydney's uncovered cheek.

"You're with an Alchemist!" My mother nearly shrieked. Shit, shit, shit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, exams. **

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I was officially confused, which was new for me but in my defence I had plenty to be confused from. I had been killed and brought back to life, so I was technically a ghost. Adrian walked into a coffee shop with an old lady that was later found out to be Adrian's mother who was supposed to be in prison. Adrian's mother knew about Alchemist's and recognised my tattoo because I forgot to cover it up. Clever girl Sydney, way to go, I criticized myself.

Adrian and I froze instantly unable to think, until I took the lead and tugged hard at his hand and we ran the heck out of there.

We stood breathless outside the hotel we were staying in. I looked at Adrian; he didn't look too happy but why should he? We just ran away from his mother who was in prison and he couldn't contact her. I automatically felt guilty, he didn't even get to have a proper chat with her because of me.

"You know we can't stay here right?" I asked gently, not wanting to provoke a fight.

"I know, especially since my mother is an expert tracker of me..." Adrian replied with a bitter note in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I murmured sadly.

"Why should you be sorry?" He questioned.

"If it weren't for me being stupid you would have gotten more time with your mom." I whispered.

"Sage, I won't lie, I would have enjoyed catching up with my mother but you are the most important thing in my life and will always be, so it doesn't matter, not really. Besides my mother wouldn't understand why I was with you and probably insult you – accidently of course because she has the misfortune of not knowing you personally." Adrian gave his speech rather passionately.

"You know Adrian, sometimes I wonder about you." I said grinning and shaking my head. He grinned back and leaned in for a kiss.

"Adrian! How dare you run away from me like that!" Daniella Ivashkov had appeared once again, still in her disguise.

Adrian pulled back, in shock and irritation. I was scared and worried, I didn't know Daniella – she could be capable of anything or even working for the Alchemist's for all I knew.

"Mother, leave us be!" Adrian shouted, frustration pouring out of him.

"Why?" Hurt shone in her eyes, and then to malice. "So you can be alone with your little blood whore?"

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily, how dare she!

"I wasn't talking to you." She said coldly, not even bothering to look at me this time.

"Mother," Adrian tried to intervene.

"An Alchemist blood whore, well I never thought I'd see the day." She sneered - this woman was just plain nasty.

"I am not a blood whore!" I screamed at her. I was just about to summon a fireball to melt her make-up off her horrible little face but Adrian placed a hand on my shoulder.

_Don't Sage, I'll handle this. _He send through the bond.

"She's not a blood whore mom, look." He swiped back the hair that was covering my neck and showed her its bite free zone. Daniella was at a loss for words.

"Then what makes her so special?" She demanded to know.

"I love her and she loves me, isn't that enough?" Adrian asked, the passionate look back in his eyes. "Now are you going to leave us alone or need it be us that leaves?"

"Neither, we're both going to stay together." She beamed. "I can get some quality time with my boy and she-" She pronounced the 'she' with utter disgust. "can prove herself worthy of your time. It's a win – win situation."

Adrian and I stood there in total disbelief and we were rendered speechless. I recover first.

"Not for me..." I muttered under me breath.

**A/N: Sorry about it being short. **


End file.
